rf2_plugin_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Driver Timing widget - Description
Overview This widget have two display mode: pinned and unpined. To switch between mode, please use the "DriverTiming>PinUnpin" shortcut. *Pinned: the widget is continuously displayed *Unpinned: the widget is displayed when the driver end a turn and for a given number of seconds (default = 10s) ... Laptime This field show the current laptime, and as soon as the driver finish a lap, this laptime stay displayed for 10s. The plugin provide four display for this information *Current laptime or if it does the same laptime as its best laptime (example: white text and no image) *New best laptime (example: Black text on a yellow rectangle image) *New self best laptime (example: White text on a green rectangle image) *Not a self best laptime (example: White text on a red rectangle image) Gap Display the gap between the previous lap section time and the driver seft best time. The plugin provide three display for this information *Gap equals to 0 (example: White text and no image) *Gap < 0 - Faster (example: White text on a green rectangle image) *Gap > 0 - Slower (example: White text on a red rectangle image) Section Tag This is the section label. The plugin provide three display for this information *Driver is not the one who done the best section (example: White text and no image) *Driver is the one who done the best section (example: Black text on a yellow rectangle image) *Driver is the one who done the best section in its category (example: White text on a green rectangle image) Note: The best sector is not necessarly the one of the best lap. For exemple: - If you have done the best section 1 (all drivers) in lap 3 and nobody beat you until now, the S1 tag will be yellow - if you not done a good section 2 in any lap, the S2 tag will be black - if you have done a best section 3 (but only in your category) in lap 5 and nobody beat you (in your category) until now, the S3 tag will be green. Section value This field show the current laptime, and as soon as the driver finish this section, this section time stay displayed until next start of lap + 10s. The plugin provide three display for this information *Current section time or if it does the same laptime as its best section time (example: white text and no image) *New self best section time (example: White text on a green rectangle image) *Not a self best section time (example: White text on a red rectangle image) Self Best Lap Display the best lap time of the driver Leader Best Lap Display the best lap time of leader in the category of the driver Keyboard shortcut There is some Keyboard shortcuts to manage this widget Those shortcuts are defined in the main "GRTvPlugin.ini" file, under the Keyboard.DriverTiming section. Each key binding is managed by a modifier code and a key code. Those two code come from the same list of constant that you can find at here . For exemple, if you want to map Left Ctrl+T, you will set the modifier to 162 (decimal representation of 0xA2) and 84 for the key (decimal representation of 0x54).